1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a play field and amusement device for use by adults or children which may be modified and configured into a number of different shapes useful in various sporting and play activities. Devices of this nature desirably have a resilient construction so that the likelihood of injury to the user is minimized. Prior devices have been configured with a resilient outer surface and a rigid or semi-rigid interior core to provide sufficient strength for the foam material so that it may have reasonable durability and useful life. The device also must have convenient means for engagement with adjacent structures so that versatility of the device is maximized.
2. Description of Related art
Consideration has been given before to designing devices which are soft and may therefore be used in combative type play. Some specific examples in the prior art include the "Nerf" ball, a large pillow soft club like cylindrical device with a molded handle area and padded handguard, a cylindrical foam bat having a relatively rigid core designed to be gripped with both hands marketed under the ComBat tradename, soft foam dueling swords known as Boffer swords and the like. It is also known to provide an elongated tagging device designed to permit body contact without injury and which provides a loud popping sound when hit against a relatively solid target. This device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,404 has an elongated cylindrical shape and is constructed of polyethylene foam. The device is shaped with surface irregularities to provide the popping sound. No provision is made for axially connecting this device to an adjacent structure, nor to connect the device at its ends to form a ring.
Torroidal buoyancy aids are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,804. Articles of reinforced foam material are shown in U.S. Pat. 2,994,327. A game bat is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,978. A composite boundary marker having a foam structure attached to a flexible support member, which in turn may be attached to a road surface.
A foam bat useful as a toy in mock combat and psychological play therapy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,936 which has the desirable features of a solid but resilient shaped foam structure. This device can be used for aggressive play and roughhousing by children without the likelihood of injury to the combatants. This device is a single purpose bat which has no provision for manipulation into various shapes and functions.
Another single purpose foam shape useful as an athletic field marker is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,647. This device uses a solid resilient foam post attached to a base which in turn may be attached to or inserted into a playing surface or turf area to define the boundary of a playing field. This device, while providing a means to anchor the field marker into the turf at a desired location, does not provide any means to attach itself to an adjacent structure to form a composite device.
While these known devices each have desirable attributes, they are not suitable nor modifiable into a multipurpose playground and flotation device which has many more uses than heretofore contemplated.